Life Without You Wasn't Life
by bloomacncheez
Summary: Jet's flashback from The End of Sonic Riders leaning into chapter three from Wish Upon A Starr Jet's been missing Starr lately, and his best friends know just what to do. Rated T just in case.


**Life Without You Wasn't Life**

**WARNING: Contains a spoiler plot for the end of Sonic Riders also that the legendary objects such as Jet's Control box and the Magic Carpet have writing that could be very inaccurate. (VERY inaccurate...)**

"Jet?" Starr said loudly. She was trying to wake her brother out of a weird daze. He'd been acting like this since she had been critically injured in the race a few weeks ago. He kept laying his head back and would just sit there, staring at the ceiling for hours. Starr just wanted to know what was going through his head.

"Jet?" she said again touching his hand. He woke a little suddenly and then relaxed when he saw it was only his little sister. "Jet, what's been going on lately?" she asked him.

Jet sighed and rubbed his eyes. Then he saw that Starr was really concerned about this and put his arm around her.

"It's nothing," he told her. Starr sighed like she was upset.

"Okay, if you say so. But listen, if there's anything you want to talk about, just come to me, and I'll listen to you," she said, and then lifted Jet's arm off her shoulder and left.

The truth was, it was really something going through Jet's head. He was remembering... everything.

**(Flashback)**

It was all back when they had first found the Magic Carpet.

"So, what are you going to do with the carpet, Jet?" Sonic asked him. Jet held the gear in his hands, feeling the silky fabric.

"I guess ride it," he replied. He flipped it over and looked at it closely, it had legible markings on it.

It read:

_**"To whomever this Gear belongs now, this is not your everyday contraption, this can be used to help Babylonians travel all over the world to gather its most precious treasures. Use wisely. Made in Babylon. If you're reading this then you're a geek."** _

Jet stared at the words "travel all over the world." There was something about those words... but what?

"You could sure be a real star with that," Sonic told him. It suddenly hit him harder. 'Starr.' This was another familiar word. Jet remembered it all. His sister. Jet remembered something from sixteen years ago...

_"Sis," Jet said with tears streaming down his face, "You can't go! You just can't!"_

_"I'm sorry, Bro," Starr said sniffling, "but Mommy and Daddy said I had to."_

_"Where you gonna go?" he asked._

_"I don't know, maybe..." Starr said thoughtfully, "maybe I'll go all over the world!" Jet laughed._

_"Silly, you can't do it!" he giggled._

_"Yeah I can!" Starr smiled, "I will!" Jet's smiled faded._

_"Am I ever gonna see you again?"_

_"Yeah, you will," Starr said. Then she plucked two of her feathers and gave them to Jet. "If you don't then you can keep these, and you can remember me." Jet smiled merely and gave her two of his feathers. _

_"I'll never forget you," he said. Then Starr burst out into tears and threw her tiny arms around her brother._

_"I love you, bro!" she sobbed, and it almost felt like it was the last time she would tell him that._

Jet just stared at the gear.

_"Starr," _he thought, _"where are you?"_

"Jet?" Wave asked, "Are you okay?"

He didn't want them to know he still missed her, so Jet casually smiled and said, "Yeah, I'm fine..." He walked out of the fortress and jumped on his Extreme Gear, and then the rest of the group followed him away from the garden. After they had reached the sandy ground, Jet turned around and took one last look at the incredible structure. Sonic's voice brought him out of the daze.

"So, you're leaving this place?" he asked.

"Yeah, the back of the carpet had more words of wisdom..." Jet quickly thought about what he could say to make it sound normal. "It said... 'This can be used to help Babylonians travel all over the word to gather treasure.' Some things never change, huh?" Then he grinned a little. "But enough of this friendly banter, Sonic. You need to be ready for when we meet face to face once again." Sonic smiled.

"You bet," Sonic said. Jet realized something about Sonic; he was a lot like his little sister. He was always ready to take on a brand new challenge, and he was a fast learner. Just as Jet was about to ask Sonic to keep an eye out for her if he ever saw her, Wave said loudly,

"Come on, Jet! It's time to split!" Storm smacked her back. "Ow!"

"Hey!" he growled, "I wanted to say that!" Jet groaned disdainfully, knowing they were going to bring this up once they re-boarded their blimp.

"We should split too! Right, Sonic?" Tails piped up.

"Yeah," Sonic said. Sonic and Jet threw their boards in the air and flew off while listening to "Catch Me If You Can."

"You may be fastest, for now. But I'll be back... Sonic the Hedgehog," Jet said to himself. Then he frowned. "Would somebody turn that stupid Hang-On Gear off?"

"Sorry, boss," Storm said quickly and flicked the radio off.

Jet flew ahead of his friends and felt the wind against his wings. Then another flashback came up…

"_Jet, I'm scared," Starr said quivering on her Extreme Gear known as "Rainbow."_

"_It's okay, sis!" Jet said confidently, "It takes a lot of practice." He performed loops and twists and other professional tricks on the "Type-J." Starr stood as still as possible on her board. "Just try a twist," Jet told her. Starr burst out in tears._

"_I'll never be as good as you!" she wailed. Jet glided his board to her and took her hands._

"_Here, I can help you," he smiled. He slowly guided her a few inches forward and in a circle. Then he let go of her hands and watched her as she flew by herself._

"_You did it!" Starr grinned. Jet shook his head._

"_No, you did, silly," he giggled, "That's all it is, it's all in the wings." Starr nodded. But she didn't watch where she was going and collided into a small tree and toppled off her Gear. "Ah! Are you okay?" Jet asked her. Starr got up, brushed the dirt off her dress, and smiled._

"_I'm okay," she replied._

Jet slowed down on his Gear.

"_I wish I could still help her today," _he thought, _"and help guide her through good times and bad…"_

"Well! This is a nice spot to rest!" Storm grinned. Jet woke up out of his daydream.

"But we've only been gliding for five minutes!" Wave snarled.

"I know that but I'm tired and I have to go to the bathroom!" Storm insisted. Then he paused. "…okay now I'm just tired," he finished.

"Augh! Jet, what do you think? Should we rest here?" Wave asked. Jet looked up, still not completely paying attention.

"Uh… yeah. Here is fine…" he sighed. Wave's jaw dropped.

"Ha! In… your… purple… face!" Storm teased.

"I have no patience for your lame patronizing," Wave hissed.

"What's 'patronizing?' Does it have to do with red, white, and blue?" Storm asked.

"Shh!" Wave hissed. Storm flinched.

"Um, I'm still waiting for an-"

"Shh! Look!" Wave hissed pointing at Jet.

Jet sat down on a small hill. He looked up at the night sky with all the stars. And something else went through his head.

_It was a clear night sky and everything was quiet. Most likely because it was late at night, 11:00 to be exact. Jet and Starr were sitting together on a hill pointing out constellations. _

"_See that one? That one's the Little Dipper," Jet pointed out. Starr had her blue eyes fixed on something else._

"_Which one do you see?" he asked her. Starr pointed up at the direction she was staring. Jet looked up and saw two stars, big and bright. One had a greenish glow to it; the other had a pinkish-orange glow._

"_Do you think it's true?" Starr asked, "That every star is person's star? And that those could be ours?" Jet shrugged._

"_Maybe. They do look a lot like us," he replied. Starr smiled._

"_Then let's call them 'Jet and Starr.' And if we get lost, we can find each other in the stars," she said. Jet nodded, though he didn't understand what she meant._

But Jet finally DID understand. He looked up to find their stars. However, to his disappointment, he saw only "Jet." Not "Starr."

"Huh! FIGURES!" Jet snarled, kicking his Extreme Gear. Wave and Storm perked up in alarm.

"Jet? Are you feeling okay?" Wave asked him.

"Yeah, boss, you've been acting really weird since you got the carpet," Storm added.

"I'm fine, diddy, dandy, 'fantasmatic'!" Jet hissed irritably,"Just… I'm fine. It's nothing, Starr." Storm stared at him.

"Uh, boss… I'm not Starr… I'm Storm," he said slowly. Jet, realizing his error, growled in frustration and held his hands to his face.

"I need to be alone," Jet sighed finally. He went over to his Extreme Gear to pick it up when he noticed something. There was a small compartment in the bottom of his board, the door was ajar. The compartment was small; it could hardly keep anything in it.

"Huh, what a waste," Jet mumbled to himself. He looked back where his Gear had been lying and saw something small stuck in the sand. It was obviously not rock solid because it was fluttering in the wind. Jet picked it up before it could blow away. He had a hard time identifying it because of the darkness, but once he got to looking at it, he realized that he was holding the two feathers Starr had given him. He remembered the compartment and putting the feathers into it for safe keeping.

"I came this close to losing the only visual memory of my sister I have," Jet said shaking his head. He carefully placed the feathers back into the compartment.

_**The next morning…**_

The trio finally (after many potty breaks made by Storm) re-boarded their blimp and took off in search of more treasure to steal. Wave was waiting for Jet to come out of his office so that she could report her findings. She rapped her knuckles on the door gently.

"Hey, Jet? It's Wave. I found…" she started. But then she stopped and listened closer to the noises in the room. There was the sound of a guitar playing a beautiful melody. She was charmed by its beauty and wanted to know where it was coming from. Perhaps Jet was listening to the radio? But when she peered through the door, she saw Jet, sitting in his armchair, with a guitar in his hands and strumming the strings. But what shocked Wave (wee, Shockwave…) most was that he started to SING…

"_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind  
Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call  
I've been looking for the answer  
Somewhere  
I couldn't see that it was right there  
But now I know what I didn't know _

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky

It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again  
Cuz of you, made it through every storm  
What is life, what's the use if you're killed inside  
I'm so glad I found an angel  
Someone  
Who was there when all my hopes fell  
I wanna fly, looking in your eyes

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl You live  
My worldmy world has twice as many stars in the sky  
Because you live, I live

Because you live there's a reason why  
I carry on when I lose the fight  
I want to give what you've given me always

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My worldmy world has twice as many stars in the sky

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl Cuz you live  
My world my world has everything I need to survive  
Because you live... I live...I live..."

"_Could he singing about me?" _Wave wondered. But then, Jet began to sing another (fairly popular) song…

"_Where is the moment when we need it the most _

_You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost _

_They tell me your blue sky's faded to grey _

_They tell me your passion's gone away _

_And I don't need no carrying on _

_You stand in the line just to hit a new low _

_You're faking a smile with the coffee to go_

_You tell me your life's been way off line _

_You're falling to pieces every time _

_And I don't need no carrying on _

_Cause you had a bad day _

_You're taking one down _

_You sing a sad song just to turn it around _

_You say you don't know _

_You tell me don't lie _

_You work at a smile and you go for a ride _

_You had a bad day _

_The camera don't lie _

_You're coming back down and you really don't mind _

_You had a bad day _

_You had a bad day _

_Well you need a blue sky holiday _

_The point is they laugh at what you say _

_And I don't need no carrying on _

_You had a bad day _

_You're taking one down _

_You sing a sad song just to turn it around _

_You say you don't know _

_You tell me don't lie _

_You work at a smile and you go for a ride _

_You had a bad day _

_The camera don't lie _

_You're coming back down and you really don't mind _

_You had a bad day _

_Sometimes the system goes on the blink and the whole thing it turns out _

_Wrong _

_You might not make it back and you know that you could be well oh that _

_Strong _

_Well I'm not wrong, yeah-ah-ahh…_

_So where is the passion when you need it the most? _

_Oh you and I _

_You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost _

_Cause you had a bad day _

_You're taking one down _

_You sing a sad song just to turn it around _

_You say you don't know _

_You tell me don't lie _

_You work at a smile and you go for a ride _

_You had a bad day _

_You see what you like _

_And how does it feel, one more time _

_You had a bad day _

_You had a bad day _

_You had a bad day…"_

Then, Wave heard Jet sigh…

"Starr… it's going to be a bad day until I can find you again…" he paused, struck his fist against the desk, and then said a little louder, "Sis, where ARE you?"

Wave could tell Jet was frustrated, and that she should probably leave.

Later that afternoon Jet came out to check how his companions were doing.

"Hey, you guys finding anything?" he asked.

"I found a penny in the couch cushion!" Storm exclaimed triumphantly.

"That's… that's great, buddy. Good job, good for you…" Jet said slowly. Wave didn't think about what she was doing but suddenly she thrust her arms around Jet.

"Um… you know, Wave, this is kind of awkward…" Jet said trying to pull away, "Are you sick?" he asked her.

"Nope," she replied.

"OH MY GOSH! SHE'S DEATHLY ILL!" Storm shrieked, "QUICK! GET A FLYING AMBULENCE! SHE THINKS SHE'S A CARING PERSON!"

"Shut your beak!" Wave hissed.

"SHE GOT BETTER!" Storm cheered.

"Okie-dokie… you can let go now," Jet said nervously, still trying to pull away from Wave. She finally freed him.

"Just to let you know, we're always here if you've had a bad day," she said winking. Jet stared at her.

"No… you didn't… that's not possible… how?" Jet stuttered nervously.

"You sing that a lot don't you? Are you just a fan of Daniel Powter? Or maybe is it because you were singing that about someone?" Wave asked. It went dead silent, so silent you could hear a pin drop with a loud CLANG BASH! Hee hee, onomatopoeia is fun…

"…awkward…" Storm sang quietly. Jet's face turned lobster red with embarrassment.

"I'm a hawk! Not a songbird! I don't sing, I shriek!" he stammered.

"Jet, it's okay, I sing too," Wave tried to convince him.

"Yeah, me too! And sometimes, and sometimes, I like music- that goes- like this- FALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA!" Storm wailed.

"Yeah, sure thing, Fred Fredburger," Wave sighed.

"Please, don't follow me," Jet said quietly.

"Jet-" Wave started. But Jet walked off before she could finish.

Disobediently, Wave went after Jet, who had gone off to his office. She put her ear to the door and listened. Jet was singing again…

_Another day is going by  
I'm thinking about you all the time  
But you're out there  
And I'm here waiting _

And I wrote this letter in my head  
Cuz so many things were left unsaid  
But now you're gone  
And I can't think straight

This could be the one last chance  
To make you understand

I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you

Together we broke all the rules  
Dreaming of dropping out of school  
And leave this place  
To never come back

So now maybe after all these years  
If you miss me have no fear  
I'll be here  
I'll be waiting

This could be the one last chance to make you understand  
And I just can't let you leave me once again

I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you

I close my eyes  
And all I see is you  
I close my eyes  
I try to sleep  
I can't forget you  
Nanana (...)  
And I'd do anything for you  
Nanana (...)

I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you

I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
I'd do anything  
There's nothing I won't do  
I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
I'd do anything  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you…"

"Aw, Jet…" Wave whispered.

Jet smacked his head against a wall (cuz he wanted to, gosh!) and leaned against it.

"_Why…?" _he asked himself, _"Why couldn't she be here with me today?" _He got up and plopped down in his chair covering his face with his hands. He looked through the cracks of his fingers and saw his control box. He picked it up, staring at it angrily. Another thought went through his head…

_It had been a week since Starr had left. Jet mourned and cried for her day and night. He never spoke to anyone at school, not that anyone would speak to the guy whose sister just happened to be the first banished Babylon Rogue. Jet blamed himself a lot. But mostly, he blamed his parents. How could they just let their own child go, why didn't they see her they way he did? This had been the third time this week he refused to come to dinner. They wouldn't care about him anyway would they? He and Starr were almost the same person, so what made him better than her? Jet was lying in his bed that evening, in total anger. He sat staring at Starr's empty bed, and the blank area in the room. There was a knock on the door._

"_GO AWAY!" Jet snapped. Jet's father, Jedi, entered the room._

"_Hey, son, what are you doing?" he asked. Jet gave him a cold stare._

"_Leave me alone," he snarled. Jedi looked alarmed._

"_Are you okay?" he asked his son. Jet exploded._

"_NO! I'M NOT! MY SISTER- MY BESTEST FRIEND- IS GONE FOREVER! YOU THINK I'M OKAY? AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU AND MOM! YOU SENT HER AWAY! I HATE YOU!" the little bird screamed. He was amazed that such hateful words could come from his beak, but he wanted his father to feel it. Normally, a parent might discipline a child for talking back like that, but in a case such as this, discipline doesn't help anything at all. Jedi sighed and brushed back his long feathers._

"_Jet, come here for a minute…" he said quietly. Jet reluctantly walked towards his father, though slowly. They walked into another room and shut the door. _

"_Son, I want you to listen to me, this was not your mother and my favorite idea either-" _

"_Then why'd you do it?" Jet snapped._

"_We didn't want her to break the Babylonian tradition; you were starting to pick up her reputation. We couldn't have our leaders of the Babylon Rogues NOT steal. Furthermore, WE did not banish her, the COUNCIL did. So if you want to blame anyone, blame THEM."_

"_You still let them, Dad," Jet sniffed. Jedi sighed; his son DID have a point. He had an idea how to help him forget about it though._

"_Son, I was going to wait until you were older before I gave you this," he said, reaching up to a box on a high shelf. He blew the dust off and gave it to Jet. Jet stared at it._

"_It's a box," he said disappointed._

"_Open it," Jedi said. Jet opened the box and saw a light blue box with interesting markings all over it._

"_It's… another box… whoopee…" Jet sighed, bored out of his mind._

"_Not just any box, this is an ancient artifact from our ancestors. It's been said to be the key to our lost home," Jedi explained._

"_Babylon Garden…" Jet whispered staring at the cube's markings._

"_Son, I'm putting this in your hands now, it takes great responsibility to handle such a precious treasure." Jet looked up at his father._

"_Thanks, Dad…" he said quietly._

Jet looked at the markings on the box again; he had been trying to figure out what it said for a long time. Suddenly, he began to understand what it said.

"_This is a rare gift, an immense amount of technology. The key to our floating homeland. Banished traitors of our kind may be cursed with various consequences. Side effects may include itchy butts, burning eyes, swelling of feet, nuzzling of cabbages, licking of televisions, microwaving of microphones, or a severe drop in IQ." (Thanks, JuniperLeeAmiYumi, for the idea from "Ironus Retardo," and americanidiot013, who showed me the Green Day interview with Tre Cool and the microwave, for some of those.) Other figures sold separately, batteries not included._

Jet glared furiously at it. Starr was going to be singled out for being banished. He flung it at a wall and it bounced, instead of shattered into pieces as Jet was hoping for. All he could do now was sleep. A week later though, he had a strange dream…

_Jet was walking through a grey mist. It was a cold mist that sent a shiver up his spine. He saw a figure in the mist. He ran to it. He reached it and realized this was his sister. They stared at each other and Jet smiled. But then Starr frowned._

"_You left me, Jet," she hissed. Suddenly there was a gust of wind that blew her forward. Jet held out his arms to catch her. Everything went into slow-motion, and Jet could hear his own heart beat. When Starr hit his arms, she evaporated into mist…_

Jet awoke with a jolt. He was breathing heavily and his heart was pounding like a jack hammer.

"It was all a dream…" he sighed. He looked at the sky, it was still dark.

He got out of bed and went to the deck of the blimp. It was cold just like in his dream. Jet began to wonder about his sister. Was she even still alive? Would she recognize him? Then he pondered over the mysterious dream and asked himself a question he'd never thought about before; would she still love him? Jet tried to picture her saying that she hated him, but he couldn't see it. He sighed.

"Starr…" he said to the wind, "I miss you… please, I need to know where you are. I can't live like this forever…"

He turned around and saw Wave and Storm watching him from another room. He groaned and went back to his room to try and sleep again. Wave looked at Storm.

"I know what's been up with him," she said.

"What?" Storm asked. Wave went closer to Storm so that they could speak privately.

"Remember the other day when we were camping and he called you Starr?"

"Yeah."

"He misses her- Starr."

"Who's Starr?"

"Remember back in training days when Jet used to bring his little sister in and we'd all work together? Starr's his little sister. You MUST remember her! You had a big crush on her," Wave explained.

"Oh, yeah! Hottest girl I've seen in my whole career of living!" Storm said drooling. Wave snorted and slapped him.

"Be sane, darnit you!" she hissed.

"Sorry. I sure wish there was a way we could find her so the boss would be happy…" Storm sighed. Wave got an idea.

"Storm! That's it! You're a genius!" she said.

"Don't 'genius' live in a lamp?" (copyright Spongebob)

"C'mon, we need to land the blimp," Wave ordered.

Once they landed, Wave and Storm quietly took their Extreme Gear and flew off into the night.

"Check the windows of those houses," Wave ordered.

"Would you like fries with that?" Storm asked. Wave stared at him.

"Just do it," she sighed. They checked almost a hundred houses before Storm said…

"I'm hungry. Where are the nachos?" (Betcha didn't see that coming…)

But Wave said…

"Hey! OMG, I can't believe it! There she is!" Storm flew over to the window.

"Gosh! She's hanging out with those freaks, Amy, Cream, and Cheese," Storm snickered, "Who's called Cheese anymore?"

Um… cough ahem cough bloo-mac-n-CHEEZ!

"Shh, listen…" Wave whispered. They caught the girls' conversation.

"Starr, what's wrong?" Cream asked.

"It's nothing, I'm fine," Starr wept.

"Starr, please don't cry, tell us," Amy said comfortingly.

"I'm okay!" Starr cried harder, "I'm just a little upset."

"Hey, it's okay," Cream said putting a hand on Starr's shoulder.

"Chao Chao Chao Chao Chao Chao!" Cheese said.

"Cheese said you can talk to us about anything," Amy told her. Starr shook her head.

"This is personal," she explained. After that, Amy, Cream, and Cheese backed off a little.

"Gosh, they're fussing over the poor toucan," Wave said.

"She's crying for me," Storm said dramatically, "She knows that one day we will be reunited and married. But her heart aches for me because I'm her true love…"

"First of all, she's crying for Jet, not you. Second of all, that was beautiful…" Wave awed.

"Eh, I was just reading this candy bar wrapper," Storm said munching a 3 Musketeers Bar.

"You saw all that on a candy bar wrapper?" Wave asked him.

"Yes," Storm replied. (copyright Spongebob)

"Hey," Amy said to Starr, "Why don't we go to the mall tomorrow? The one down the street?"

"Okay," Starr sniffled.

"Hey, we should tell the boss!" Storm said.

"We should make it a surprise!" Wave grinned, "You know, you tell him we're going to the mall as a way to cheer him up, and we'll look for her so they can meet up!"

"Okay! Let's go back," Storm said.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Jet was having another dream, this time it wasn't a nightmare though…

"_Starr! It's me! Jet!" he called. Starr ran to him and embraced him tightly. Jet hugged her back, her warmth was comforting in the chilly night._

"_Jet…" Starr sighed, "I missed you, bro." Jet smiled._

"_I love you," he told her. Starr kissed his cheek (facial by the way for you ill-humored folk) and hugged him tighter. Jet felt happier than he had in days, just standing in the still night in the arms of his long-lost sister. But then…_

"Boss! Wakey wakey eggs and bacy! **(copyright)**"

Yes, Storm woke Jet out of the best dream he'd had since the ocean of gold and land of pink ponies dreams.

"Storm!" Jet growled, "This had better be important."

"Tis'," Storm replied simply.

"Okay, what?"

"There's a mall down the street-"

"STORM! I'M A GUY IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED!"

"I didn't actually, but that's not the point, I was thinking… a panty raid," Storm grinned.

"You were thinking? Wait- a panty raid?" Jet said grinning (pervert.)

"Yes," Storm nodded.

"LET'S GO!" Jet whooped.

The three Babylon Rogues grabbed their Gears and flew off to the mall. When they reached JC Penny's, they went down to the women's department. Jet and Storm went to the aisle with underwear.

"Would you boys like a pair?" some freaky person-lady-guy-cookie asked them.

"Uh… no…?" Jet said making a weird face. At last Jet and Storm came to a worthy panty aisle.

"It's awesome… and it's ours for the raiding…" Storm grinned.

"Wait, what are you guys doing?" Wave asked.

"PANTY RAID!" Jet screamed.

"WOOT!" Storm screamed, "UH-OH, I CAN'T STOP SCREAMING!"

"You guys get back here!" Wave barked.

"NEVER! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jet laughed hysterically.

"_Attention, shoppers! We have shoplifters running around the women's department!"_ said the loud speaker.

"WOO! PANTY RAID! WOO HOO HOO HOO!" Jet and Storm whooped.

"You two insult women kind!" Wave shrieked.

"Oh, not you guys AGAIN!" someone groaned. It was Amy Rose with the other two girls (and Cheese.)

"Yes it is I, Jet," Jet said.

"And I, Wave," Wave giggled.

"AND STORM," Storm added.** (rimshot and audience howls with laughter. Especially me. I laughed so hard I soiled my pants.)**

Jet smirked.

"So let's see, we have Sonic's girlfriend, that one weird bunny that nobody cares about-…"

(Audience boos Jet for the remark about Cream. Especially me. I threw a heavy object at him and then apologized because he's a favorite.)

"… The cute little Cha- OW! SHE BIT ME! **(copyright)**" Cheese spat a raspberry at Jet.

"And…" Jet paused. He studied Starr closely. There was something familiar about her. Her eyes met his and she immediately perked up. Jet's eyes widened as he stared into her sky blue eyes. "Starr?" he asked.

"NO!" Starr screamed and ran off almost as fast as Sonic.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" Amy shrieked flailing her hammer in attempt to bash Jet. Jet dodged her attack and jumped on an Extreme Gear that he pulled out of nowhere.

"Starr! Wait!" he called.

Jet didn't understand, why was Starr running? Didn't she recognize him?

"Starr! Don't you recognize me?" he called. She looked back but kept running. He followed her outside and sped in front of her. She panicked and turned the other way, but Storm and Wave were way ahead of her.

"Starr, look at me," Jet said calmly, "Do you know who I am?"

"Yeah, if you know us, you outta know him," Wave hissed.

"I LOVE YOU! AND PANCAKES WITH PICKLES!" Storm screamed.

Jet shot Wave a dirty look. Why couldn't she be nice to Starr? Suddenly Starr started to cry. Jet panicked a little bit, and he put his hands on her arms.

"Starr, it's okay! It's me!" Jet comforted. Starr became outraged.

"JET! LEAVE ME ALONE! DO YOU REALIZE YOU'VE PICKED THE WORST TIME TO FIND ME?" she yelled. Jet grinned and hugged her.

"AW, STARR! I LOVE YOU TOO!"

"This is SO sick," Wave hurled.

"PLEASE DON'T DATE ME! I'LL WORK HARDER!" Storm squealed.

"Can you please stop screaming?"

"I CAN'T HELP IT! IT'S A REAL BAD HABIT!"

"HEY! RELEASE HER NOW!" Vector shrieked. Jet stopped hugging Starr and smirked.

"Why?" he sassed. Sonic steamed.

"What do you mean 'Why?' What do you want with her?" Sonic barked.

"I have a right to say 'Hi' to my sister, sheesh," Jet said rolling his eyes.

"YOUR SISTER?" everyone (except Starr, Wave, Jet, and Storm) screamed.

"BLUE IS A COLOR!" Storm yelled.** (Copyright)**

"I don't believe you, Jet," Charmy said. (I personally don't believe Storm. I mean, Bloo is an imaginary friend!)

"Me neither. Cheese, ATTACK!" Amy shouted.

**Smack.**

"OW!" Jet yelped and fell over. His head stung and his vision became blurry. (Dang, if it hurts that bad from a chao then there's something seriously wrong here...) He saw Starr looking at him with tears falling down her face.

"Bye, Starr. I'm glad we met again before the end…" he said with a little smile. Starr's eyes refilled with tears. She shook her head and embraced him.

"Amy, don't! He IS my brother!" she sobbed.

"WHAT!" everyone shrieked.

"LOUD NOISES!" Storm thundered. **(copyright)**

"I didn't think she had a brother…" Sonic sighed.

"Look, if you let me plead my case, I'll tell you everything," Starr cried.

Starr recited the whole story, as if she's done this a lot. When she finished, Jet pulled out the feathers from his compartment to show them. He suddenly felt guilty because he realized that Starr was really upset about her past, and she needed some friends. Starr gave out a shuddered sigh and said,

"I'm so sorry," and zipped off.

Jet started to run after her but Tails and Sonic got in front of him.

"Leave her be, she'll be back by tonight," Sonic softly told him. There was a long silence before Jet plopped down on the ground and covered his face with his arms and knees. He felt so stupid. He had his sister for five minutes and then she was torn from him again. It pained him to say…

"Storm, Wave, go away, just leave me here…"

"What?" Wave stuttered, "You- you're kicking us out? I THOUGHT WE WERE MEANT FOR EACH OTHER!" she howled.

"Wave, it would SO not work out beyond many levels…" Jet said in a disgusted tone.

"You're leaving the band?" Sonic asked.

"Hey, my sister can do it, so can I," Jet sighed.

"Fine! If that's how you want to play it! Come on, Storm," Wave hissed.

"CAN WE STOP AT OLD NAVY? THEY HAVE SKIRTS ON SALE!" Storm insisted.

"I cannot believe that we're friends…" Wave sighed.

"C'mon, Jet," Amy said helping him up. Jet sighed and painfully walked away from his best friends in the world; Wave and Storm.

That night, back at Tails' house, everyone sat waiting for Starr to return home.

Jet sat in a corner quietly, he didn't want to be here, he didn't belong with these people.

"So how does that work?" Sonic asked Jet. Jet was a little surprised he spoke to him.

"How does what work?" he replied.

"Well, you're a hawk, she's a toucan, we're talking about a whole different climate zone, how does that work?" Jet felt intruded.

"Hey, I know you hate me, and to be particularly honest, Hedgehog, I don't care for you much either, but you could at least believe me about her being my little sister," Jet snapped.

"Okay, okay, don't be testy," Sonic replied suavely.

There was a silence, and then Jet answered, "My mom was a toucan, my dad was a hawk, and when they had us, this is how we turned out. We're only half-Babylonian anyway. Our mom got confused and found the Babylonian tribe on accident and then she met our dad."

"Oh, okay, just wondering…" Sonic shrugged. They waited a few minutes longer before Jet got up and grabbed his Extreme Gear. He was sick of these Mobians telling him what to do. He was going to find the only family member he had left and he was going to get it done his way.

"Where do you think YOU'RE going?" Sonic asked him. Jet kept back a rude remark.

"I'm going out," he said.

"Out where?"

"To go visit Santa Claus," Jet said sarcastically, "To find my sister, stupid, what did you expect? I lost her once and I don't want to lose her ever again…" he pulled down his goggles and flew off.

"STARR!" he called. His voice echoed through the vast emptiness of the night sky. "SIS!" All he heard were the waves (HA HA! I SAID WAVE! HA HA!) of the ocean. He slowed his board a little and hopped off. He walked alongside the water in hopes of seeing a sign of his little sister.

He felt angry and sad at the same time. She might never come back and he listened to Sonic and lost her forever. Just as Jet was going to fly back to find Wave and Storm and apologize, he heard a voice behind him.

"Jet?" it said. He whirled around to face Starr. "I'm sorry…" she said again.

"Aw, Starr…" Jet sighed as he hugged her.

"I missed you, bro," Starr whispered.

It was exactly like his dream, only real.

"I love you," he whispered back. Starr smiled and cried into his chest.

"I love you, too," she sobbed. Jet stroked the feathers on her head.

"It's okay, Starr, I'm here for you forever," he assured her. Starr kissed his cheek (Once again, facial by the way for you ill-humored folk) and hugged him so tight he couldn't breathe very well. Jet blushed and gave her an awkward kiss on her forehead. Not that he had a lot of practice or anything… Jet knew Starr would think he was weird for this but he began to sing to her very softly.

"_It's hard to believe that I couldn't see, you were always there beside me…"_

Starr looked up at him and smiled, and sang.

"_Thought I was alone, with no one to hold, but you were always right beside me…"_

They hugged tighter and sang together.

"_This feeling's like no other, I want you to know…_

_I've never had someone that knows me like you do the way you do,_

_and I've never had someone as good for me as you, no one like you,_

_So lonely before, I finally found, what I've been lookin' for…"_

Starr stared her brother in the eyes and smiled. Jet smiled back. Then Starr looked up at the sky.

"Jet! Look!" she exclaimed. Jet looked up. And do you know what he saw? The sky. Ha! I win! Um, oh, details… He saw two stars. One had a green glow, the other a pinkish-orange. Together. Jet stared at the stars.

"I could never find Jet," Starr sighed, "even in the stars." Jet looked at her.

"They found each other again. Just as we did," he said quietly.

"Each star represents a person…" Starr smiled.

**(End of Flashback)**

Jet looked around the room. He thought about this history and thought about how Starr would feel to know this. So, he got up and followed his sister.

"Starr?" he called.

"Yes?" she answered.

"There's something I want to talk about…" he said with a weak smile. Starr smiled back. They left to another room, and the story all began with a carpet's words…

_**THE END**_

**References for humor, songs, and other copyright sayings: Spongebob humor, americanidiot013, Jesse McCartny's "Because You Live", Daniel Powter's "Bad Day", Simple Plan's (I'm pretty sure anyway...) "I'd do Anything" and High School Musical's "What I've Been looking For (reprise)" Fairly Odd Parents humor, JuniperLeeAmiYumi, Fred Fredburger, "Flashback, End of Flashback" humor from Sonic Riders in three minutes, and i believe thats it.**

**A/N: I need some help guys, I don't know which story should come next, so if you write a review (in other words PLEASE WRITE ME A REVIEW) can you include the title of the story you'd like to hear next.**

**Once The Heart's Broken...- **After Jet finds his true love, another close couple starts fighting. And the worst part is, Starr doesn't plan on taking Vector back.

**Preview:**

"So how was the cruise, Starr?" Cream asked. Starr smiled a big smile.

"Glorious! Wonderful! Fantastic!" she squealed.

"Must've been a nice trip huh?" Chris smiled.

"Yeah," Starr said, "I even met my new love life," she said glancing angrily at Vector.

"HUH?" he said.

"Who are you dating now?" Sonic asked.

"Well... if you'd really like to know..." And with that... the gray albatross entered the room.

"STORM?" Shadow shrieked and passed out.

**Sonic Schoolhouse- **Chris' school adds on a section for Sonic and the gang (whether they like it or not) where they meet the scavenger hunters, Rayne, Skye, and Sparkle, and Cosmo and her gym partner, Landon, character created for fudgebunny, Jill, and with permission by JLAY- Vortex, and Thorn. Where all these character are SUPPOSED to debut…

**Blast to the future!- **Tails and Wave build a time machine that takes everyone to the future! But Tails and Wave have a little surprise at the end... not romantically though...

**Preview:**

"So let me get this straight, Velocity," Jet stammered, "Sonic and Amy had Manic, Tails and Cream had Marie and Lightning, Knuckles and Rouge had Hillary, Shadow and Jill had Eclipse and Lunar, Storm and Skye had Shelly, Bean and Sparkle had Pinto, Charmy and Rayne had April, and I'm your father, so where's YOUR mother?"

"To the left," the little bird answered. Jet looked to his left and saw Starr. **(I know what you're thinking… but this extends out…)**

**When you're talking in your sleep...**

When Jet's sleeping he can say some peculiar things...

**Preview:**

"What is it, Starr?" Windy asked as Starr dragged her into Jet's room.

"Watch this," Starr said grinning, "Jet, do you believe in unicorns?"

Jet stirred and yawned and answered with a little smile, "Believe in them? Heh, I RIDE them..."

Windy choked down a laugh, "We gotta tell Shadow."

**Sonic's High School Musical: **(singsong) Guess whaaaat...? Sonic is now Troy Bolton, Amy is Gabriella Montez, Jet is Ryan Evans, Starr is Sharpay Evans and it also stars the rest of the Sonic crew in this musical!

**(There will be no preview for this fic.)**

**Sunset with Envy- **Sonic brings Vanilla back to the house. Everyone rejoices, everyone is happy. Everyone... until Vector starts to flirt with her... Love triangle StarrXVectorXVanilla

**Flipped:**

Actually, I may never do this fic, but if I do, it will be based on Sonic and Amy's POV. Just like the novel "Flipped" only not involving chickens. Sonamy.

**Meet the parents-** Who should find the Sonic gang but their parents! (Black Doom's Arms comes to see Shadow... it turns out real awkward...) Starr and Jet grow upset as they watch the others with their families. But when Starr leaves the house... she meets two faces she hadn't seen for sixteen years, her said-to-be-dead parents. That's when she learns, she never wanted to see her parents again... as they tell her... she is now a member of the rogues again.

**Preview:**

Jet was sitting on his bed, reading, trying to escape the noise of happy families. (HAHAHA! He was Reading!) Starr burst in the door in rage and smacked him hard on the back of his head.

"OW! HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" he yelped, wondering what he was guilty of.

"YOU SAID THEY WERE DEAD, LIAR!" Starr screamed whipping her hand back as if to hit him again. Jet grabbed her hand before it met his face.

"Hey, easy! Relax! What's wrong?" he snapped. Starr was crying at this point. "Aw, look, I'm sorry..." Jet said (still oblivious to Starr's problem) and gave her a comforting hug. Her warm tears left wet streaks down his cheek. Starr whimpered quietly.

"It's not your fault," she whispered, "I'm sorry..." Jet stared at her sadly, "I don't want to be like them... I don't want to BE a Babylon Rogue... not again..." she said, her breath shuddering.


End file.
